The present invention relates to a mechanism for enveloping large round bales with a wrap material such as plastic sheet or net and more particularly relates to a housing for holding a supply roll of such wrap material.
Supply rolls of material for wrapping large round bales normally include a tubular support about which the wrap material is wound. Mechanisms for feeding this wrap material into the bale-forming chamber of baler normally include a structure for engaging the tubular support so as to permit it to rotate when wrap material is being fed into the chamber from the supply roll during bale wrapping operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,665 granted to VanGinhoven on Jan. 4, 1983 discloses an example of such a supply roll support. As supply rolls are relatively heavy, it has been found that it is somewhat difficult for one man to load a supply roll onto a supply roll support of this type.